


Starry Eyed Boy

by AlpacaJin



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Works
Genre: Accident, Angst, Brothers, Drabble, I don't want the tags to give it awaaayy, No Incest, No Romance, OC, One Shot, One-Shot, Other, Sad, Short One Shot, not one shot by bap tho. Sorry bad Kpop jokes this is not the time, original - Freeform, possible series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaJin/pseuds/AlpacaJin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is just a boy who loves his life, that is, until one stupid accident ruins it. </p><p>Just a short one shot for now. Might turn it into a series since that's what it originally was supposed to be. As usual I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Eyed Boy

The thing Julian loved the most was watching movies. Any type of movie too, whether it was old, new, in colour or black and white. Horror, romance, documentary, comedy, all of that was fine for Julian; all he wanted was to briefly belong in another world. He also loved to cook. He wanted to be a chef when he got out of school. He was going to go to some famous French school the next year, just to learn from the best. He loved looking at new recipes, making his own, and watching as he created something, and then watching the faces of people as they tried it. It was the best feeling in the world. 

His older brother, Caleb, liked photography. He was a professional of sorts, or at least Julian saw him as one. Sometimes he would take pictures of Julian in the kitchen, or of some of his creations. Other times the pictures would be marvellous landscapes that seemed to have tons of emotions. Julian loved looking at Caleb’s pictures, he would admire them for hours, and take his favourites and keep them in his own personal photo album. 

Julian even liked helping his brother out when it came to photos. His brother did a mixture of traditional and digital photography, though both brothers decided that traditional was the best option. That's why Julian would go into the darkroom with Caleb, to help him and to watch the process. It was truly amazing, watching things form. 

He was so used to the darkroom, he spent so many hours of a day just helping his brother in it. That's why no one would have thought that it could have been dangerous for the younger boy. No one would have thought that he would trip over his own shoelace, only to fall down. No one would have thought that as he struggled to stand back up he would accidentally knock over multiple bottles of chemicals. No one would have thought he would have looked up while those bottles came falling down. And surely, no one would have thought that a boy who relied so heavily on watching things, and whose favourite thing was to just watch things happen, would go blind from a mere accident. 

So there Julian sat; a soft hospital bed staring off into space, not really seeing anything except for a few flashes of light. His hopes and dreams of becoming a chef were gone; the kitchen was too dangerous for him now. His exciting journey to a school to learn from masters was now being taken from him and given to someone else. His hobby of watching movies was replaced by listening to radio shows and music, which, while entertaining, didn't have the same sense of fulfillment. His days spent looking at his brother’s photos were gone. And of course, his days of helping his brother with his photography were gone, ripped right out of his hands just because of a stupid, stupid accident. 

It had been a week, maybe two. Maybe less. Julian wasn't sure, and he didn't care. All he knew is that it felt like a lifetime. Everytime he woke up from his sleep he expected to see shapes and colours and beauty. Instead he was greeted by dull greyness. 

It seemed silly, almost, to be so upset about losing his sight. Tons of people were born blind, and even more lost their sight! And they were all doing fine, weren't they? But to Julian, he had just lost everything. He relied on his sight for every little thing he did, and now it was gone. He felt lost, and he felt scared. He didn't know what to do. 

Even Caleb had stopped coming by to visit. Julian had heard the nurses talking, saying that Caleb was too guilty to even face him. 

“I'm so sorry...if I had tightened the lids, kept them in a safer area, I shouldn't have let him gone in in the first place, let alone be there alone. I should have protected him…” He had heard Caleb talking to his parents, and though Julian couldn't see it, he was sure the older boy was crying. 

He always was such a softie. 

Julian didn't blame him, he only blamed himself. He was the clumsy one. He was the one who went in without asking Caleb. He was the one who ruined his own life. He was the one that messed things up for his family. 

And there was nothing he could do about it. He was stuck like this, sitting in a bed, staring off into grey nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh lemme know what you thought? I also have art of Julian but idk if I can post images on here so w/e


End file.
